gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Preggers
Preggers 'is the fourth episode of Glee's first season. Preggers sees Kurt join the football team and come out to his father. Quinn discovers she is pregnant and tells Finn the baby is his, when in fact the father is his best friend Puck. Sue Sylvester and Sandy Ryerson team up in an effort to bring down the glee club, luring away a disillusioned Rachel, who quits when Will refuses to take back the solo from Tina, so she can be happy. Plot Kurt is caught dancing to Beyoncé's ''Single Ladies with Tina and Brittany by his father Burt, and claims that it is a football exercise, and Brittany says he is a part of the team. Finn helps Kurt to practice, and finds him to be a skilled kicker. Finn convinces Ken to let Kurt try out for the team. Ken is delighted to find such an asset for the team and adds Kurt as the teams' kicker. When Quinn gives Finn the "silent treatment," Quinn admits she's pregnant. Finn worries that his future prospects will be diminished by fatherhood. He asks Will to coach the football team at dancing, believing it will help them to improve, increasing his chances of securing a football scholarship. Finn confides Quinn's news to Puck, who later confronts Quinn, claiming to be the baby's father, seeing as she said she was a virgin when they had sex. Quinn rejects Puck, calling him a "Lima loser" who could never support her and the baby like Finn. Terri reveals to her sister Kendra that she experienced a hysterical pregnancy and is not really carrying Will's baby. Kendra suggests that they acquire a baby, and when Terri learns of Quinn's pregnancy from Will, she confronts her, asking questions about her pre-natal care. Sue approaches former glee club director Sandy Ryerson and enlists him in her plan to sabotage the club. She blackmails Principal Figgins into appointing Sandy as the school's new Arts director, and together they hold auditions for a school musical, hoping to entice away Rachel. Rachel feels slighted when Will awards Tina a solo song, so auditions for the musical and is given the lead role. When Will refuses to reassign the solo song to Rachel, she quits the club. The football team put their dance training into practice by performing the ''Single Ladies'' routine in the middle of a game, confusing and distracting the opposition, and with Kurt's help are able to win. Buoyed on by his success, Kurt comes out to his father, who tells him he knew all along and loves him just the same. Guest Stars and Recurring Cast Recurring Cast *Stephen Tobolowsky as Sandy Ryerson *Patrick Gallagher as Ken Tanaka *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Jennifer Aspen as Kendra Giardi *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford Guest Stars *Kurt Fuller as Mr. McClung *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington Co-Stars *Hissoni Johnson as Nick *Frank Pacheco as Jerky Player Trivia *This is the first time Brittany speaks *The video of the football players dancing to Single Ladies in this episode has over 900,000 views on Youtube. *Quinn told Puck the only reason she slept with him because she felt 'fat' that day foreshadowing Season 2 Born This Way where she was exposed to be a chubby little girl by Lauren Zies in running for Prom Queen. *This episode was watched by 6.623 million viewers. *At the beginning of this episode Kurt is seen dancing with Brittany and Tina when his father enters. He tells his father that Tina is his girlfriend. In Laryngitis when he pretends to be straight it is actually Brittany that becomes his girlfriend. *First time we see "Sue's Corner." *Tina gets her first solo this episode (not counting her audition). *First appearance of Mike and Matt. *The ''Single Ladies'' number was taught by Heather Morris and two other dancers(This is the reason Heather was cast because at the time they were looking for a third cheerleader and she got the role). *Chris Colfer stated that they originally wanted him to wear high heels and a copy of Beyoncé's outfit to wear during the[[ Single Ladies |'' Single Ladies dance]] with Tina and Brittany. *The outfit Kurt wears during the ''Single Ladies ''dance with Tina and Brittany was Chris Colfer's idea. *Rachel states that she claimed all solos to songs from ''West Side Story. In the episode Born This Way, she would sing parts of I Feel Pretty (from West Side Story) along with Quinn in their mash-up I Feel Pretty/Unpretty. *Kurt has a song title wrong on his iPod. He has Beyoncé's song as "If I Was A Boy", when in fact it is "If I Were A Boy". Featured Music * '''Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It): by Beyoncé. Danced to by Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Brittany. Later danced to by the entire McKinley High football team. (Main Song) * Taking Chances: by Platinum Weird. Cover by Celine Dion. Sung by Rachel Berry. * Tonight from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/West_Side_Story West Side Story]. Sung by Tina Cohen-Chang. * The Star-Spangled Banner by'' Francis Scott Key''. Played at the football game. Quotes Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes